


Arrest Me, Officer, I've Been Bad!

by Lady_Ifrit



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ifrit/pseuds/Lady_Ifrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my contribution to the wonderful Tachibottom fest - I meant to submit this on the 11th, but I didn't get it done on time. But better late than never, right? </p><p>Makoto and Rin indulge in a bit of roleplay involving Rin's cop costume and handcuffs. It's dumb and cheesy more than it is sexy, but I hope it gets a laugh or two. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest Me, Officer, I've Been Bad!

[Officer Matsuoka will be giving you a thorough search and interrogation tonight. Why don't you hide something for him to find?]

Rin didn't know it, but there was a certain smug tilt of his lips that happened when he was thinking about sex, especially sex with his boyfriend. And unfortunately, Sousuke knew of his tell. As he looked up from his phone, Sousuke made a noise of disgust.

"You're playing sex games with Moe-face, aren't you?"

The smug tilt transformed into a full out leer. "We haven't seen each other in a while - I've been with you in Iwatobi before we got to Tokyo last night. And as much as I love hanging out with you, bro, Little Rin has been feeling neglected."

Sousuke's already downturned mouth curled in disgust. Rin was insufferable when he was getting laid. "I know way too much about your sex life. And Tachibana's."

Rin just laughed. "Whatever. Let's get back quick, I want to take a shower and change before I leave."

They'd been out and about in the city for the whole day they'd spent together and he could feel every scent they'd encountered clinging to him. Standing next to him in the subway carriage, Sousuke probably smelt the same. And he definitely didn't want to turn up at Makoto's smelling like that. Not that Makoto would say anything, but Rin wasn't a slob. And he was going for sexy tonight.

As soon as they reached Sousuke's apartment and he'd unlocked the door, Rin went straight for the shower with a change of clothes under his arm. When he stepped out fresh, clean and smartly dressed, he felt hot as hell knowing that Makoto would be excited to see him looking like this - in more than one way.

When he turned into the living area to pack up the last of his stuff and slung his bag over his shoulder, he found Sousuke looking at him with the most offended look on his face.

"...the Cop outfit?"

Rin shrugged and smirked. "Bae likes a man in uniform."

"...I have the same costume. We dressed up as partners. Now I'm going to have to get rid of it, because every time I look at it, I'll think about the fact that I know that you and Tachibana like to play dress up."

"Aww, Sousuke, you'll always be my partner." Rin looped an arm over his friend's shoulders and ruffled the back of Sousuke's hair, "And maybe, one day, you'll find someone who thinks you look as hot in it as Makoto thinks I do."

Sousuke shook him off, but there was a teasing glint in his eyes as he pushed Rin out of the door. "Ugh, get out. I don't want your filth in here."

Rin laughed, the sound only briefly interrupted by Sousuke's throwing his coat at his face. His smoking hot babe of a boyfriend, Makoto Tachibana, was waiting for him and their night was going to get pretty hot and heavy.

~~~

He put his bag down at the side of the door before he rang the bell, feeling it would ruin the effect of his look. As he waited, he fiddled with his collar, pulling and adjusting it, trying to think of a cool pose to strike for Makoto to open the door to and finally settling on just folding his arms and leaning back against the rail behind him.

Makoto answered the door wearing a red plaid shirt, loosely buttoned over a dark t-shirt and jeans. His hair was a just a little damp from a recent shower and he was wearing his glasses. And when he looked at Rin, his face lit up like the sun, his entire body radiating his excitement at Rin's presence.

"Rin!"

It was the most beautiful fucking thing Rin had ever seen and it hit him like a punch in the chest. He couldn't resist stepping forward and pulling him in for a hard kiss, trying to convey just how much he's missed him in the touch of their lips, their teeth, their tongues. They parted, breathing hard, hands tangled in each other's hair, already slightly erect. He pressed one more kiss to Makoto's lips and, not quite letting go of where his hand rested on Makoto's hip, he stooped to pick up his hat from where he'd left it on top of his bag. He kicked the bag into Makoto's apartment, and positioned the hat on his head, clearing his throat significantly to call Makoto's attention to his outfit.

Their arms still loosely held around each other, Makoto took his time to run his eyes slowly down the line of Rin's body, taking in the way the uniform clung to his muscular figure. Rin watched as his pink tongue darted out to lick his lips, sending a thrill down Rin's spine and straight to his dick.

"Ah, Officer Matsuoka, what are you doing here?" Makoto's voice was a low breath against his lips.

He grinned, cheeky and mischievous. "I've got a warrant for a search - been hearing some suspicious things about this place."

He pressed forward making Makoto back up a few steps, leaving Rin standing in the doorway that he closed behind him.

"This place? You must be wrong. You don't think I'm suspicious, do you, Officer?"

"Well, it's my job to check for the truth in the rumours. You might be lying and trying to use your cute face to deceive me."

It seemed Makoto couldn't quite hide the small blush or the pleased smile that appeared on his face at being called cute. It was strange that he could do the filthiest things in bed but still blush at small compliments from Rin. Which was why Rin would never stop giving them. Makoto covered his smile with his hand, pursing his lips to stop and gainfully carried on.

"Why would I try to deceive you, Officer?" Makoto was pulling his most innocent expression, which was pretty damn innocent. And Rin felt like a demon because all he wanted to do was corrupt that expression into one of ecstasy. Sousuke had been right to call him filth.

Something must have shown on his face, because Makoto looked caught in the heat of his gaze, like a deer in the headlights. He was pliant, allowing Rin to manoeuvre him fully into the small apartment to stand in what open space there was near his bed.

"You could be hiding anything. Drugs, weapons, any sort of device - a hot young university student living alone in an apartment isn't suspicious at all. But I'll find whatever you're hiding - I'm the best officer in the precinct."

Makoto couldn't help but laugh, the sound low with arousal - even within the fantasy of their Game, Rin was determined to be the best.

"What can I do to prove I'm innocent, Officer?" Makoto breathed, his voice husky with excitement.

Rin took a moment to just look at his boyfriend, at the way his clothes clung to his tall frame. They weren't tight or revealing - Rin made a note to get him some that were, that he could wear when it was just the two of them at least, if he was too shy to wear it outside - but he looked good in them. He'd look even better when those clothes were on the floor.

"I'm authorised for a full body search." He walked past Makoto to shut the curtains of the small window and then turned back. "So I'm gonna need you to disrobe for me. Take your shirt off first...slowly. No sudden movements."

Makoto lowered his gaze and looked up at him coyly through his lashes as he unbuttoned his shirt, letting the fabric slide down his arms before he dropped it on the floor. He proceeded to pull off the dark tee he'd been wearing under it, pulling it up and over his head in a slow, sensual movement and ran his fingers through his hair to un-ruffle it where it had been tousled by the motion. He looked back at Rin for approval of his little striptease as he brought his hands to the button of his trousers, popping it open.

Rin couldn't help but reach out and touch the skin of his stomach. Makoto had lost a little muscle mass since he'd moved to university, his abs no longer quite as cut as they had been before, but they were still there under the flat expanse of his belly.

"That's enough for now. I'm going to pat you down, so stand still and put your arms out."

As Makoto complied and spread his arms, Rin stroked his hands over Makoto's belly button, dipping his thumb over the small ridge of skin before moving his hands upwards over the broad expanse of his chest, skimming over his nipples. He stroked his hands over his shoulders, around his sides and down his arms, digging his fingers into his flesh gently, groping and kneading, unable to resist leaving small kisses here and there. When Makoto shifted his feet slightly and moved his hands as if to reach back wanting to touch him, he gave one nipple a light pinch and twist to reprimand him, making him moan.

"I said stay still."

He moved around to stroke at his back, taking a moment to admire the sight as he ran his hands over his shoulder blades and traced down the knobs of his spine before resting his hands on Makoto's hips, his thumbs perfectly aligning to press into the dimples at the low of his back.

He pressed close then, grinding his crotch into Makoto's ass, moving his arms around in an embrace and ghosted his hands up to play with Makoto's nipples, standing pert in the cool air of the room, as he pressed kisses to the back of Makoto's neck. Makoto leaned back into him, sighing his name.

"Rin."

He sucked a spot between the back of his neck and his shoulder, biting lightly and licking to soothe. When he let go, the spot was reddening - it would leave a nice mark.

"It's Officer Matsuoka to you."

He stepped away and bent down to pat down Makoto's legs, starting at his feet and working his way up each strong calf, tickling the back of his knee because Makoto had the cutest giggle, and up his muscular thighs. He felt Makoto's hands in his hair, his boyfriend no longer able to resist touching him, running his fingers through the long red strands and playing with the ends. He didn't reprimand him that time, enjoying the sensation too much.

Makoto had such long, long legs - they were one of Rin's favourite features of his boyfriend. Most people tended to focus on Makoto’s upper body – his chest, his shoulders, especially his back – and would have thought those was his best features. But Rin loved his long, lean legs. Legs that just went on forever and were at their most perfect when they were wrapped around Rin’s waist as he was being fucked.

And those legs led straight to a perfect, pert bottom, which Rin stopped to squeeze as his hands passed the crease where his legs met his ass, making him moan. If Rin was honest – and he usually was – he thought Makoto had a big ass. It was part of the reason he liked fucking it so much. Makoto’s ass was the sort of ass that more than filled your hand when you cupped it. The sort of ass you could really grab a hold of and squeeze and fill up. The sort of ass that sucked you in, held you tight and didn’t let you go. And the best part about it was that he had those dimples in his lower back, perfect for digging his thumbs into when Rin was fucking him from behind. Makoto would probably look embarrassed if he told him his butt was big, but Rin thought, who didn’t love a big ass? They were great.

He gave Makoto's ass a last squeeze through his jeans and was rewarded with an appreciative hum, before he brought his hands around to the front. There was a small bump in the front pocket that he hadn't noticed before.

"Oh? What's this?"

Makoto offered no resistance as he put his hand into the pocket and pulled out the small round device - a tiny wireless remote control, that fit neatly into the palm of his hand. His lips couldn't help but stretch into a grin at the sight of it. He knew this toy - had given it to Makoto not that long ago, in fact, as something to play with during their Skype sessions.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems you've been hiding something after all."

He pressed one of the little buttons experimentally and Makoto let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering closed as he bit his lip. The look Makoto gave him when he opened them was positively sultry and his mouth was suddenly flooded with the desire to taste him. He pocketed the little remote, not bothering to turn it off, and put his hands over Makoto's at the waistband of his trousers, helping him shimmy out of them and leaving him standing in his underwear, tented by his hard dick.

When he took Makoto's mouth in another searing kiss, probing him with his tongue, Makoto moaned and sagged against him, arms coming up to clasp over his shoulders. It made it easy to guide him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed. They parted with an obscenely wet sound that went straight to Rin's cock, a little string of saliva connecting them, trailing from the corner of their lips.

"Lie down on your back and keep your arms by your head." As Makoto slowly scooted back towards the headboard, a little dazed by sensation, Rin added, "I should warn you that if you don't cooperate, I'm authorised to use force if necessary."

"Force?" Makoto paused at that and Rin could see him contemplating whether to be disobedient on purpose, before disregarding the thought and lying down as he'd been asked, legs loosely parted and bent at the knee. Rin was almost sorry he'd decided not to follow through on that notion, but it didn't particularly matter either way, he thought as he admired the view his boyfriend made. He'd be good cop tonight and save bad cop for another time.

He took a moment to rummage in his bag to pull out some handcuffs he'd bought special for this occasion, rather than use the toy cuffs that had come with the costume. The ones he'd bought still looked mostly like police cuffs, but were lined and padded on the inside for comfort - he didn't particularly want to hurt his boyfriend, after all, and had felt that the costume cuffs might chafe.

He took off his boots before he climbed onto the bed, sitting between Makoto's splayed legs and took a moment to just...look. At the way Makoto's face was flushed and his chest was heaving. At his heavy lidded eyes and half parted lips letting loose his name between breathy little moans, the way his abs and the muscles in his thighs were clenching every now and then in response to the toy buzzing inside of him. At the tent in his underwear, begging to be set free. And the way his name sounded like a plea and a sigh all at once.

"Rin."

His own dick was straining through his trousers in response to the sight and he had to palm himself through the cloth to get some relief, reminding himself that waiting would be worth his while. Slipping his fingers into the waistband of Makoto's boxers, he pulled down, letting his cock out. It stood proud over his stomach, dribbling precum - a testament to just how turned on he was.

"Shit." he breathed, then cleared his throat. Twirling the cuffs around his fingers, he loomed over Makoto. "It seems you're having a little trouble controlling yourself - I'm going to have to restrain you."

Makoto was almost too quick and eager to thrust his hands forward, wrists together. Rin couldn't help but laugh as he locked the restraints over his wrists, nice and snug, "Eager, aren't you?"

There was a breathless whine in Makoto's voice as he responded, "I've been thinking about this since you sent me that picture of you in your costume on Halloween. I've been waiting for weeks!"

"Yeah? Fuck, thinking of you being horny over me is so hot, Makoto. Trust me, Officer Matsuoka is going to be conducting a _very thorough_ investigation." He pressed Makoto's bound wrists to the bed above him, squeezing with just the right amount of force to make Makoto feel overpowered and constricted.

Lowering himself over him, he kissed his way down Makoto's neck, over his chest and along the line of his stomach. He paused over his pelvis, where Makoto's cock was bobbing, still half trapped in his boxers, and ran his hands under Makoto's body, pulling the material down from behind. Makoto shifted under his hands, lifting his hips to help him take the last of his clothes off and Rin bit his lip in anticipation of what he would find under it.

Sure enough, once he'd completely pulled them off and thrown them across the room, he could see it clear as day, nestled snug beneath his balls - the base of the little butt plug he'd gifted Makoto in return for the Fleshjack Makoto had shyly given him, ordered online and delivered straight to Sydney when they'd first started their intimate video calls, sick of the yearning that came with a long-distance relationship. When he put his thumb over it, pressing it in harder and making Makoto cry out, he could feel the gentle vibrations from where he'd put it on the lowest setting. The thought of Makoto preparing himself before he'd arrived, pushing the bulbous toy in until it was fully seated and holding it inside until now had him choking down a groan of his own. If his dick got any harder, it would be stone.

"Well, you appear to have concealed a dangerous device within yourself. We're going to need to carry out a detailed analysis to find out what it does...."

He took the remote out of his back pocket, thumbing the little plus button to increase the speed setting and was rewarded by choked gasp. He grasped Makoto's cock by the base and squeezed as he cupped his ass and pressed his thumb into the base of the plug, wiggling it around inside of him.

"Ah, Rin! Please!"

At Makoto's plea, he laid himself down on the bed between his legs for easier access, and lowered his head to take the tip of his cock into his mouth, his fist around the base of it. He used his other hand to alternately fondle his balls, rolling them in his palm, and play with the plug, pulling it out so the widest part stretched his hole open and then pushing it in again at a tilt so the vibrations could hit his sweet spot directly. The desperate sounds Makoto made as he sucked were a gift, heavenly music to his ears.

It was the tautness of the trembling thighs on either side of his head that signalled to him that Makoto was close. Rin upped his game, twisting the fist around Makoto's cock and turning the plug onto its highest speed. He bobbed his head lower, taking more of his lover into his mouth, the wet heat adding to the dual assault of sensation that pushed Makoto nearer to the edge - closer, closer, closer until he tilted over the precipice with a cry, hips bucking, body shaking and convulsing. Rin swallowed all of his climax, hands gripping his hips to keep them down, and didn't stop sucking until Makoto was beyond spent and lay trembling on the bed. He lowered the setting of the vibrating plug to the slowest speed to let him down from the high gently and finally switched it off completely, knowing the sensation would be too much for his lover's over-sensitised body.

He climbed up on his hands and knees to lay over Makoto and took his mouth to share the taste of his cum, swirling his tongue around the insides of his cheeks and curling around Makoto's tongue. It was a filthy, wet kiss that left them panting and breathless, eyes hazy with lust. Makoto's climax had done nothing to lower the heat between them.

And then Rin decided to ruin the mood by taking Makoto's face in his hands, looking him straight in the eye, and told him, "It seems the device was some kind of explosive, but I contained the blast."

Makoto looked startled for a moment before he burst out laughing, head thrown back and completely unreserved in a way that Rin _loved_. Makoto looked beautiful in his delight and making him laugh was something that Rin took every opportunity to do.

"Rin, you're so lame! I should call you Officer Dork. Hahaha!"

His mirth was infectious, but Rin did a good job of looking affronted. "The only alternatives I'm taking are Officer Sexy, Hunky or Perfect Body. Or other similar things."

"Hahaha, how about Officer Sexy Dork, then? You haven't finished with me yet, have you, Officer?" Makoto looped his bound wrists over Rin's head to settle around his neck. "You were right - I was hiding something, heehee. I'm a criminal. So arrest me, Officer, because I've been bad."

"Shiiiiit. Hang on, let me get the lube."

Without disentangling from Makoto's arms around him, he reached over to the little bedside table where the bottle of lube was already standing, a reminder that Makoto had already been using it before Rin's arrival. He unzipped his trousers and pushed his pants down enough to set his aching cock free, hissing as it was exposed to the cool air of the room. Popping the lid, he squirted a generous amount of slick into the palm of his hand and coated himself liberally with it. With another kiss that he pulled away from reluctantly, lip caught between Makoto's teeth for a moment before he let go, he reached between Makoto's legs to tug at the base of the plug. Makoto shifted beneath him and bore down with his hips to help push it out past its widest part, at which point the rest of it slipped out easily.

Even if Makoto was already stretched and ready, a little more lube would never hurt. There was no such thing as too much lube, right? He put a little more on his fingers and slipped them inside, Makoto's eager hole taking three easily. His dick was half hard again already and getting harder. When Rin moved his fingers inside him, thrusting them shallowly in and out, Makoto canted his hips to take them deeper.

"Mmh, enough already. I've been ready since you walked in the door."

"Yeah, yeah, be patient. You've already come once, how are you this worked up already?" Rin grumbled as he got into position between Makoto's legs, bracing his arms on either side of his body. Makoto pulled him down by the neck, his cuffed hands still looped around it, into a searing kiss, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip.

"It's because I want you. All I want is you."

The words spread a slow blush across his face and doubled the heat in his loins. His neglected sex was aching to be buried inside the tight heat of Makoto's body. He positioned the head of his cock at Makoto's entrance and pushed his hips slowly forward. The ring of muscle offered little resistance, the hole opening wide to accommodate his girth as the head of Rin's cock slipped in. Rin kept moving, his cock being sucked into the welcoming heat inch by slow creeping inch, until at last he was fully sheathed - the motion accompanied by Makoto's low, satisfied moan.

Without giving Makoto too much time to adjust, Rin lifted his hips, pulling out just as slowly as he'd pushed in until just his head was inside, then gave a few shallow thrusts before he snapped his hips forward so he was buried again in one swift motion that made Makoto cry out in pleasure. He kept the rhythm for a short while, slow out, fast in, just long enough for Makoto to start getting used to it, before he changed the pace, short shallow thrusts mixed with deep long ones. Fast, slow and everything in between. One of things that he could bring into the bedroom from the pool was that, as a butterfly swimmer, he certainly knew how to move his hips. And he used that skill to drive Makoto crazy, always changing the rhythm before he could get used to it, so that he never knew what would happen next.

For Makoto's part, he stopped trying to guess what Rin would do next or to anticipate his movements. Instead, he rode them out, letting Rin have all the control of setting the pace as he closed his eyes and just concentrated on the sensation of Rin moving inside of him, clenching his inner muscles sporadically to add to Rin's pleasure as much as he could. At some point he brought his legs up to wrap themselves around Rin's trim waist, trying to keep him deep inside. He could feel the pressure building inside himself, amplified every time Rin hit his sweet spot.

"Rin. Ah, I'm close." He knew when Rin's thrusting starting becoming more erratic that Rin was close too.

Rin's response was to lift Makoto's arms from where they were resting around his neck, letting them fall to the bed to lay over his head. He shifted his arms under Makoto's legs to lay them over his shoulders and lift his hips into the air. The new position had Makoto bent nearly in half and allowed Rin the freedom of movement to really give it to him. And give it to him he did, snapping his hips hard and fast to set a ferocious pace as he raced them both towards the climax, his pistoning movements punctuated by Makoto's cries of pleasure.

Makoto could feel the force of Rin's thrusts inching him up toward the head of the bed and had to brace his hands against the headboard to stop himself being pushed into it. With every thrust he was taken closer and closer to that edge again and this time Rin didn't even need to touch his cock. Rin was pounding his sweet spot with every roll of his hips, making stars dance across his vision, unconscious to the litany of moans falling from his lips.

And then the pleasure was too much, overwhelming, and Makoto gasped as he peaked, back arching, head thrown back. The waves of ecstasy washed over him as he came, spurting his release between them, his body clamping down on Rin's cock still moving inside him and pulling him over the edge too. Rin came on a particularly hard thrust, driving himself as deep inside him as he could go before he spilled into him, moaning in pleasure. The feeling of Rin's climax inside him added to the sensation, drawing his orgasm out and taking his breath away.

He came back to himself, breathing hard, to the sensation of Rin slowly pulling out of him, lowering his hips gently back to the bed. He moaned at the feeling of emptiness it left behind and wished that Rin could stay inside him forever. When Rin crawled out from between his legs to lie beside him, panting like he'd just finished a race as he fell forward onto the mattress, hat tumbling off his head and rolling to a stop somewhere near the edge, Makoto couldn't help but comment breathlessly,

"Don't ever get rid of that costume, ok? We're definitely doing this again."

Rin huffed a laugh. "As if I'd ever throw out anything that turns you on this much. But I'm kind of amazed the hat stayed on as long as it did." He picked up the hat from where it'd fallen beside him and twirled it around his finger. "You know, if you're up for Round 2 later, I wouldn't mind seeing you ride my dick wearing nothing but this hat and the cuffs."

"Yeah? And maybe some time you can play bad cop and show me that 'force' you're apparently authorised to use. Does it involve spanking?"

"Maybe." Rin rolled over to kiss him, swiping his tongue over Makoto's lips and between them before letting them go and moving to his cheek, his jaw, his neck. "It might involve a lot of things. But let me get you out of those cuffs for now."

When Rin unclasped the restraints, Makoto got a good look at them for the first time as he rubbed his wrists where the material had rested. "Those don't look like they came with your costume."

"Nope. Bought them special. Seeing as you seemed to like the idea of being tied, I thought it'd be a good investment - and I can already see we're going to get some pretty good use out of them."

He tossed them to the side of the bed and lay back, hands under his head and Makoto took the opportunity to curl up next to him, grinning as he gazed at Rin's handsome profile. They didn't get to be together often with Makoto in Tokyo and Rin in Sydney most of the year, their holidays hardly ever lining up, but happily, it seemed that their relationship was strong enough to weather the distance. And when they did manage to get together, they made good use of the opportunity presented to them. For now, they would treasure being in each other's physical presence. Being with Rin was always exciting.

"I look forward to it, Rin."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are very much appreciated


End file.
